An Unexpected Surprise
by AngelW01F
Summary: What happens when you're the 200 millionth account owner?
1. Chapter 1

****This is my first fanfic about Runescape. My other fanfics are on Animal Crossing Community titled Redville, The Final Goodbye, and Brand New World.

**WELCOME TO RUNESCAPE.  
**

Those words will stick with me forever. I'm a normal girl who decided to play the game when my friend recommended it to me. Apparently they were nearing two hundred million players and when I signed up, I was greeted by a giant hand reaching out of my computer and knocking me unconscious. Now I'm in a dungeon, and when I wake up, I see a dragon and a man wearing medieval style armour. Wait… Isn't this the tutorial for new players? If this is RuneScape, what's going to be in store for me next? I had no time for thinking, as the man called me. "You must be here to learn about the land of RuneScape."

"I guess I am…"

"No time for guessing! You need to take cover!"

I was about to open my mouth to ask why and then the dragon started breathing its flame and I ducked behind the column. I spotted a man in brown coloured armour burn to ashes in seconds. "Take his armour young adventurer!" I did what the man said and relieved the ashes of its heavy burden. "How do you put them on?"

"You just slip it on over your clothes!"

"Ohkay." I did as the man said and an ugly green creature started rummaging through his bag. "Kill the goblin messing with my supplies because my hands are full!" Luckily there was a short brown sword. I picked it up and stabbed the goblin through the chest. Blood started gushing out onto the sword and my ill-gotten armour and the monster dropped dead. RuneScape sure is a fun game. The man introduced himself as Sir Vant of the Asgarnian White Knights. "There's some drugged meat and some fire making equipment in there. Please get that out." I reached into the bag and found an oil can, two rags, and two fuses. There was also two tinderboxes. I pulled them all out and Sir Vant gave me thumbs up. "Good! Now run around the dragon and lure him to the den with wooden stakes!" I tried to climb over the low rising wall but to no avail. A wooden plank was sitting off to the side so I picked it up and set it on some boxes conveniently stacked beside the wall. I climbed on the plank, balanced, and shimmied my way over. I ran to the other side and placed the meat in a food bowl. I quickly ran over to the other side of the corridor and find a small hole that I could fit through. I compressed my body mass into the hole and watched until the dragon ate the meat and fell asleep. Sir Vant rushed over and told me to pour oil on the rags and wrap the fuses around them. I did as he said and proceeded to place the fuse on the wooden column. I handed him the other one along with a tinderbox. We lit the fuses and almost instantly the ground started shaking. "Run away!"

I did just that and was able to see the ground above collapse onto the dragon, killing the dragon instantly. The wall in front of the dragon split into two sections, a pile of rocks and a wall of vines. "We can either hack our way through the vines, or we can work the rubble into nothing. It's your choice." I decided to mine the rocks and he handed me a pickaxe of the same colour metal. I made my way over to the rocks and started reducing the rocks to dust. Sir Vant asked me to return his squire's kit and I did willingly. A ladder fell downwards and since it most likely meant a way out of this dark and dank place, I climbed it.

**WELCOME TO RUNESCAPE.**

****Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm out of that cellar, so now I can explore the rest of the world. Luckily Sir Vant was kind enough to give me a pickaxe. He said that since I'm just beginning, I should go mine some copper and tin ore, then smelt it into iron bars. Since I have no idea what this world's layout was, since I doubt that it's like Earth's. I spotted a building made like the ones in the Middle Ages with a pot sign hanging down. I suppose it must be a general store, so I walk inside. The shopkeeper notices me and welcomes me to the store. "Welcome to our fine store! Take a look around!"

"I need a map…"

"Do you have 1 gp?"

"I'm actually just starting out, so I don't really have anything."

"My apologies! New adventurers get maps free! Here you go." He handed me a map that was wrapped with a small string. "Thank you, I shall be on my way." I start to walk out of the building but quickly turn around as I realize I don't know where the mine is, "One quick question, where could I find some copper and tin ore?"

"Just head to the southern part of this town, then follow the path."

"Thank you." I leave and follow his directions and find some rocks with brownish orange specks and more rocks with silver specks. I pull out my pickaxe, which I notice looks like a darker version of the rocks, which I assume is copper. The other rocks must be tin then, by my assumption. I chip the rocks and take the ore, and do the same with the tin. I saw a furnace in the town I was in, so I'll try to combine then.

I pull out a bar with a color that looks like the metal on my pickaxe. _Must be a bronze bar, so I'll try to make something with it. _I see that there's a hammer in a box to my left, so I take it. A blacksmith is working the bellows, and he must know about smithing, so I ask him, "What can I make with this?"

"A variety of bronze items, but with only one bar you can make a dagger, a shortsword, a pickaxe, a hatchet, and a mace, but I'm not entirely sure that's all. Start with a shortsword, since all you have seems to be a pickaxe. Here's a diagram." He hands me a piece of paper showing the proper sword-making technique. Following the steps, I make a bronze shortsword that looks a little curved around the edge, making it seem a little like a scimitar. I may have trouble getting used to this, but I can still make this work.


End file.
